1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for roofing or siding and more particularly to such a system comprising elongate planar sheets and battens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheet metal and batten roofing systems are well known. Representative systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,001,995 to the present applicant, and 2,855,871 to Huntington. Those systems generally utilize numerous elongate planar sheets which are placed side-by-side to cover the exposed surface of a building. Battens are snapped over the joints between the sheets to provide weatherproofing. In the prior art systems rain water seeps upward by capillary action along the insides of the battens, and since the adjacent edges of the sheets do not meet, the water may penetrate through to the building. It is difficult to place the sheets in the prior art around angles, at the peak of a roof for example, where a break or seam may cause the weatherproofing to fail. When the sheets are attached to a building and exposed to the sun, differential expansion can buckle them. Prior art systems are either less moisture proof or use more material per square foot, and hence are less desirable than the present invention.